Risky Prank
by XAuhoraAtraX
Summary: Mello wakes up one day to a horrific realization; All his precious chocolate is gone. At first he thinks it's Near playing a sick prank on him, But when the real chriminal is seen, Mello is enraged, But theres a reason for the actions. And he'll know it.


**First i want to say this most be one of the funniest things i've ever written. And i'm very happy that it only took me an hour or two to make. Sorry for the shortness. **

**Summary: Mello wakes up one day to find something horrific; All his chocolate gone. He thinks it's Near who pulled the sick prank, But he'll get a surprise of the real criminal, And he'll learn of why it's been done. **

**Hope you all like it!**

**RISKY PRANK**

Matt stole his chocolate. And didn't think that Mello was going to retaliate

Mello woke up one day to see that all his chocolate gone, If anyone wanted to get rid of his chocolate he would've noticed, Not because he guarded the sweets as if they were his own life. But the task would take atleast a week to accomplish, At the latest.

There was milk chocolate, Dark chocolate, Peanut Chocolate, Vanilla and Chocolate swirl bars. And all of the ones aforementioned were all stacked in his closet for quick getting and all were atleast sixty piles of bars. And he didn't have to worry of the "Melting" problem because all of them would usually be gone by about twelve o' clock if the blonde wasn't busy.

Mello didn't think it was Matt at first, And because of the past circumstances, He thought maybe it was Near playing some sick joke on him, His hatred for the albino made him momentarily forget that Near didn't care a crap about his chocolate..Well maybe if it was smoothered on him.

But that guess completely vanished when he found a piece of his chocolate stuck in a pair of Matt's pants. At first, Mello couldn't think straight. Appalled that the gamer could even be so bold and do something so dangerous. Matt's seen Mello's work that occured when someone messed with Mello's precious queens. He was like a shark attack on land, A animal with rabies let out of the cage. So why would Matt pull such a risky task?

At the time, It didn't matter why, Because Mello was enraged that his chocolate was gone. The gamer was going to pay. Mello actually thought for a moment he could call for the police and file a report. No matter how ridiculous it sounded, He was angry.

The gamer should be in _jail.._

Racing down the halls of Wammy's house, Mello bumped into Linda, A good friend.

"Where's Matt. Have you seen him?" Mello asked, Alittle to eager to run the Mario obsessed man over with a lawnmower.

"Last time i saw him he was in the Common Room, What's wrong? You look like the devil." Linda stated with a small giggle, A giggle that turned nervous when Mello glared at her.

"I'll tell you later, Or i'm sure you'll hear of a orphan here being forced to swallow glass." Mello hissed as he brushed passed Linda. Giving a confused look, She continued to draw a picture of the Big Ben in london.

"MATT!" Mello screamed, Shaking the patform of the Common Room, And causing some other childern to shudder.

'Oh no..Well it was bound to happen.' Matt thought, Trying to stop the violent shaking his hands we're creating.

The doors of the Common Room busted open, Revealing a livid Mello, His eyesbrows formed a frown so vicious he almost looked like a cartoon evil village from Sonic. "I'm only asking this once, Who the hell stole my chocolate?"

This would've been a good time for some Ominous thunder, Mello would've demanded it, But this wasn't his day obviously. "I think Near did it buddy." Matt voiced pointing to an Innocent Near.

"IT WAS NO NEAR!" Mello shouted irritated that Matt was trying to call out the innocent. Near look up from his toys, Alittle surprised that the blonde was sticking up for him. But said nothing and observed the situation. "I know it was you Matt."

Matt stayed silent, And so did everyone else in the Common Room as they stood or sat completely still, Waiting for the next move from either of them. Matt stood up, And walked slowly and quietly towards his friend. Stopping when they met face to face. "Mario..."

"Mario what!" Mello hissed.

"MARIO! ONE YEAR AGO! DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T REMEMBER!" Matt screamed in reply. Mello was alittle taken back by his friends sudden anger. Matt riped of his yellow masky goggles and threw them on the floor, Kicking them else where. Now Mello was getting a rare look at Matt's perfect green eyes. "Mello, What's my month and birthday?"

"February first, 1990" Mello answered, A girl on the couch lifted her eyebrows in surprise of where this conversation was going.

"_CORRECT_!" Matt yelled suddenly again. "And on that day what did you do? For me?"

Mello thought back on last February, And realized something that almost made him cup his mouth with his hand, Almost. "Nothing."

"Correct again, Oh but wait, You did do something to me, Something that should never be done on anyones birthday ever!" Matt spoke with anger and a hint of sadness, He walked over to the fireplace, Close to where Near was sitting. "You stomped on my Mario game. Right infront of me."

The room with was consumed with some gasps and looks of shock. And a small "I don't belive it" And "That blonde bastard" could be faintly heard.

"Matt..I.." Mello couldn't sum up the words. "S-So to get back at me you-"

"Yes, I took you're damn sixty each piles of chocolate and sold it to as many people i could. Doesn't feel good does it? To know that you're favorite thing, That left you without a penny to you're name, Is gone, Right before you're eyes, Doesn't feel good. I know!" Matt ranted on. Mello looked down, Feeling guilty about this.

-That Night-

Matt, After acheiving a win after humiliating Mello and finally getting his revenge and avenging the death of Mario game. He went to bed, But as he rested his head on the pillow it felt lumpy. He got up and lifted the pillow

And saw a Mario game! it was an exact same Mario game that Mello smash. And it came with a note.

-_Dear Matt, I'm sorry about being a dumbass, I hope this will make up for it..- _No name came with it.

Like he didn't already know.

Matt smiled and looked at a sleeping Mello across from him. "Thanks, Blonde buddy."


End file.
